


Stolen Glances

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."





	Stolen Glances

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

The confession was unexpected, to say the least. Cobra hadn't meant to say it, to acknowledge this in any way. He would have been content to let Lucy go on with her life, thinking her glances successfully stolen at a moment of his inattentiveness - a thief of brief gazes, taking only this and nothing more of him. Demanding nothing. Not even that he become aware of her... what, exactly?

For all that he could see the way she looked at him, her mind was a confusing haze of half-understood emotion and wispy, gossamer thoughts that fluttered and scattered at the slightest touch.

So what had changed, to prompt him to point it out? Maybe it was he who had changed. Been affected by her. despite the removed nature of her observations. By her respect for his personal space, that her interest might not be welcomed.

The blonde's gaze was now reserved for the ground, her ears crimson with shame. Caught by his own, harsh and keen, purple one. "I'm sorry." She didn't deny her crime; she merely awaited his judgement.

"...I never said stop."

And perhaps he really didn't mind at all.


End file.
